


Sentence Prompts

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Vampire Henry AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bad!Joey, Crazy!Joey, Friends joking with each other, Good!Toons, Vampire!Henry, WarDoctor!Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: Sentence prompts from my Tumblr ask blog





	1. "Please Stop Calling It Your Lair"

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring a PreWar!Henry and a PreWar!Joey.

“Joey, I know you’re excited about all this, but please try to contain yourself.”

Joey was practically bouncing in his wheelchair as Henry steered him from the bank. He could understand his friend’s excitement, having finally gotten the loan they needed to open their studio, but this was just ridiculous.

“How can you _say_ that Henry? We finally got it! Our dream is finally coming true! How can I _not_ be excited?” The man-child grinned up at him. Henry shook his head in amusement. No matter how old they got, Joey would always be a child at heart.

“Now let’s go! Back to the Lair!” He raised a brow at the wheelchair-bound man.

“You mean our dinky apartment?”

“My Lair, yes!”

“Joey, stop calling it that.”

“Never, my minion.”

“Minion? Joey, it may be your name on the paperwork, but half that money is _mine._ ”  Henry pointed out dryly, but with no real heat in his tone. “I am _not_ your minion.”

“Fine, my partner-in-crime then.” Joey said, with a mock-snooty sniff. “We still need to head back to wait out the paperwork, now hurry! We must prepare my new Lair!”

“Please stop calling it your lair.”


	2. "You're Strangely Nonchalant for Someone Who Almost Died a Minute Ago"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by liliflower137

“You’re strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a minute ago,” Bendy commented, watching as Henry used a broken pipe he’d found as a crowbar to pry open a door. Politely ignoring the Angel trying to fuss over the human who’d _literally_ fallen down a _elevator_ shaft not even four hours ago.

Henry wasn’t. Not really. He was just setting his fear and franticness aside for when they’d saved Boris from “Alice”, when there weren’t ink monsters waiting to kill them, when they were no longer in danger from Joey’s madness. Just, later. Besides…

“I’ve had worse.”


	3. " ’We’re not going to die’? We’re not going to die?! Well it bloody feels like we’re about to die!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WarEra!Henry plus one OC

Henry was breathing hard as he dragged an injured British pilot back to safety, and hopefully from there, to a medical tent.

“Leave me mate! You need to save yourself, what would your team do if they lost their medic?” The Dark haired pilot insisted.

“Not gonna happen. My job is to help all the allied forces, not just Americans. Now stop arguing and keep walking.” Henry snapped, struggling to pull the man and himself over the uneven ground as soldiers and bullets flew past them.

**“Grenade!”**

Henry swore and threw them both to the ground.

“J-Just hang on. We’re not going to die-“

“ _‘We’re not going to die’_? We’re not going to die?! Well it bloody feels like we’re about to die!” The man snapped, franticness entering his tone. “Just give up on me and get out of here already!”

“Oh, would you _shut up_ and _keep **moving?!”**_


	4. "I Can Save You." "No You Can't."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plausible ending for the Vampire!Henry AU.

Henry had clawed his way through hell to escape the studio. He’d fought his way past mindless ink monsters, warped mockeries of his beloved Toons, rescued a few coworkers who weren’t _quite_  as insane as he’d first thought they were (Sammy, Norman), the _real_ Toons (Bendy, Alice, Boris, The Butchers), and now they were at the last hurdle. The last object between his ragtag group of rescuees, and _freedom._ And that object’s name was Joey Drew.

Joey _@*#$ing_ Drew.

If the circumstances had been different, Henry would have been happy to see his old friend again, and relieved by his offer. Instead, with Bendy cowering behind him, Norman hovering protectively over the Toons, and Sammy trembling fearfully in the middle of the group, all he felt was _angry._

“ _Excuse_ me?” He ground out, his gaze burning into the face of the elderly man before him. Joey gave a fearful twitch, staring back with wide-eyes.

“I-I can return you to normal, my friend. With the magics I’ve learned, it would be easy to turn you back! Come back and work with me again, and I’ll make it happen. Just give me-“

“No, Joey.” Henry cut in, his tone cold. “It’s not possible. The cost wouldn’t be worth it.”

“But!” Joey spluttered. “I can save you.”

“No. No, you can’t.”


	5. "Oh Thank God, He's Finally Awake!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt submitted by liliflower137 on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering RAF stands for Royal Air Force.

Henry’s head throbbed painfully, magnified by the raised voices bouncing around him. He felt like his ears had been stuffed with cotton. He gave a weak groan, silencing the voices.

Peeling open his eyes, he winced at the sudden onslaught of light, snapping them shut. He groaned again. A soft voice spoke up from his right.

“Oh thank god, he’s finally awake!” That was Jamsie, their sniper, he sounded relieved. Why? Another voice hushed him.

“Henry. Henry are you okay? Can you hear me mate?” He knew that voice. It belonged to Charlie, the Brit he’d dragged to the Medical units a month or so back. He’d had to stick around, instead on being sent back to a RAF base. He let out a faint mutter. “Try again mate, I lowered the lantern’s light.”

Henry peeked his eyes open once more, relieved when there wasn’t an immediate spike of pain. Blinking away the fuzziness in his eyes, he saw that he was laid out in one of their tents, surrounded by the rest of his rather small unit. But someone was missing. He let out a faint wheeze.

“What…” He swallowed weakly, trying to wet down his throat. “What happened?”

“You were attacked, mate. By…” Charlie was abruptly cut off.

“By some nut job who was terrorizing the locals apparently. He-He killed Milo.” Mark said, his voice pained and angry.

Milo (Goofy, awkward, nervous Milo) was gone? And not even because of an enemy attack! Why? _Why?_ How could this have happened?

“There’s more Henry,” came Jack’s voice. “That guy, he did something to you.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Henry, you’re heart beat’s gone.”

_**“WHAT?!”** _


	6. "Sorry about making the elevator crash. It had to look convincing."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given by the Amazing MsFaust. This doesn't quite match storyline in the other Prompts/Shorts I've written, but it seemed interesting enough that I wanted to write it anyways.

Henry's head was throbbing as he came around. That was the third time he'd been knocked out since he'd come back to the studio. He felt something cool be pressed to his forehead.

“Oh dear, I think he hit harder than I intended for him.” That voice made him nervous, though he couldn't place why.

“W-Will he be okay?” Wait, he knew that voice. That was Boris' voice. He sounded so scared. But why?

It all suddenly rushed back to him, Alice, the chores he been sent around the studio for, the elevator crashing. Well, at least he survived the fall. Though with the way his body was aching he wouldn't be doing much for at least a day or two (which was much better than any normal human would have come out after something like that). A human probably would have died on the spot from a fall like that.

“Yes, Boris. I'm sure he'll be fine. We just need to wait.” They were worried about him. He needed to give some sign he was awake.

He forced out a faint groan, weakly peeling his eyes open, only for a shout to catch in his throat.

Alice was leaning over him, dabbing a wet cloth against his forehead. The same Alice that had dropped the elevator he and Boris had been inside. The same Alice he could have sworn he'd seen abducting Boris. She gave him a surprisingly kind smile.

“Hello Henry. Sorry about making the elevator crash. It had to look convincing.”

“Wha-” Her expression turned grave.

“Joey can't know you're here. You need to leave as soon as possible, and if he thinks you're dead, he won't be looking for you anymore.”


	7. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Prompt from the wonderful MsFaust of Ao3
> 
> 02; Alice looked down at the clone of Boris lying on the floor. She had killed him with her own two hands, plunging her hand into his chest and pulling out his still beating heart.  
> And she liked it.  
> “Guess you were right, Bendy,” she said softly. “It does feel good to be bad.”

Alice had always known that something just wasn’t right about studio. She had seen that things were falling apart, that the staff were fleeing from the studio like rats from a sinking ship. **  
**

She’d heard mutters from the staff that Joey was getting out of control, that they wished someone named “Henry” hadn’t been called off to fight in the war.

She didn’t know who “Henry” was, but even _she_ could see that Joey was making numerous bad decisions; with the budget, the amount of time he was spending in his books of magic instead of his work, the condition of the studio itself, the rate with the episodes were getting put out.

Even with how little she knew about how the world outside the studio worked, she could tell things were going _horribly_ wrong.

Then Joey had started making clones of the toons and having them help and around the studio. As if they could take the places of the changed or fleeing staff members, but they alway came out wrong. The clones always had defects of some kind that separated them from the originals, they always had flaws or mutations that marked them as different; they were never _right._ Most of them were like dull witted animals, alive and able to follow simple instructions, but overall they seemed mindless.

She had never liked them.

She never did anything to them, she didn’t even let herself speak badly to them. But Bendy had begun lashing out at them, showing his dislike of Joey plans in ways that were less like the pranks he would usually do, and borderline cruel. Boris was the only one who seemed to have the patience to deal with them.

Alice wasn’t sure what had caused her to do it, but while dealing with a particularly dense clone of Boris, she had just…

Snapped.

Alice looked down at the clone laying on the floor at her feet. She had killed him. She had killed him with her own two hands. She’d plunged her hand into his chest and ripped out his still beating heart.

And she’d liked it.

“Guess you were right Bendy,” she said softly, barely noticing the crack that appeared in her halo. “It _does_ feel good to be bad.”


End file.
